Burger Ed
by tailsdollsminion
Summary: Cast: Ed Edd Eddy Johnny Kevin Jimmy Sarah


Cast:

Ed

Edd

Eddy

Johnny

Kevin

Jimmy

Sarah

*scene outside, the Eds sitting at a lemonade stand*

Eddy: Step right up, get your cool lemonade, only 25 cents!

Ed: LEMONADE! LEMONADE! GET YOUR LEMONADE!

Edd: I don't think this scam is working. Earlier, Kevin tried it, and he gave some harsh words about it, that it tasted like—

Eddy: Whoa, whoa, whoa, the lemonade can't taste that bad. It is my super special lemonade! *drinks lemonade*

Ed: And I put my sock in the lemonade!

Eddy: *spits out lemonade* This is the worst thing I've ever tasted!

*flier flies on Eddy's face*

Eddy: *muffled* get this flier off of me!

Ed: *rips it off* What is this, Eddy?

Eddy: It says *reads* help wanted at Burger Time!

Ed: HAMBURGERS! HAMBURGERS! HAMBURGERS!

Eddy: We can get a job there and we will be filthy-stinking rich!

Edd: You know, Eddy, it's a minimum wage jo—

Eddy: Come on, Ed, let's get a job at Burger Time!

Edd: I'm gonna go… experiment a little while you guys go to work.

Eddy: Okay, but you are missing out on earning some cash!

Ed: HAMBURGERS, EDDY! HAMBURGERS!

*inside the Burger Time building, Johnny appears, Edd leaves*

Eddy: Hi, Johnny, here is a help wanted flier I found. Me and Ed would like a job here at Burger Time!

Johnny: You need to go to the manager to get a job here. I just work at the drive thru.

Eddy: Yeah, yeah, yeah. Just let me work.

Johnny: Okay, Eddy, but you have to get changed in your work uniform like me. *puts on Burger Time hat with microphone*

Ed: Hamburgers! Hamburgers! Hamburgers! *puts face in fryer*

Johnny: Hey, Ed, the manager is coming. You better stop.

Ed: *lifts head out of fryer, head looks like fried fish*

Johnny: Hello, Manager Plank.

*Plank is held in Johnny's hand*

Johnny: What's that, Plank? Ed is fired? Hey Ed, Plank says you're fired.

Ed: *muffled*

*Ed keeps crashing into wall*

Johnny: Well, Eddy, Manager Plank told me to give this to you. *gives Burger Time drive thru hat* You will be working on drive thru.

*Eddy is standing at drive thru, Johnny is now cooking*

Eddy: *reads script* Uh… Hello, welcome to Burger Time! How… uh… may I help you?

Kevin: *in microphone* *yelling* I WOULD LIKE 1 DOUBLE CHEESEBURGER WITH EXTRA ONIONS, NO PICKLES!

Eddy: Kevin, shut up! You're really hurting my ears!

Kevin: *in microphone* I DON'T CARE! GET ME A DOUBLE CHEESEBURGER WITH EXTRA ONIONS, NO PICKLES, DORK!

Eddy: Shut up! You really are making my ears bleed!

Johnny: All ready, Kevin! 1 double cheeseburger, extra onions, and no pickles ready!

*Kevin drives to window on bike*

Kevin: THAT'S IT! I'M GOING TO A DIFFERENT PLACE NEXT TIME!

*Kevin grabs order, drives away from window with order*

Eddy: My ears! They hurt so much!

Johnny: Eddy, another customer is coming up!

Eddy: Hello, welcome to Burger Time. How may I help you?

Sarah: *in microphone* Hi, me and Jimmy would like 2 small cheeseburgers, no lettuce, tomatoes or onions, extra pickles!

Eddy: Sarah, STOP YELLING IN THE MICROPHONE! IT'S REALLY ANNOYING!

Jimmy: I'm scared…

Sarah: LOOK WHAT YOU DID, EDDY! GET ME THOSE TWO CHEESEBURGERS!

Eddy: Shut up, Sarah!

Ed: *gets fried coating off head* Sarah's in the microphone? I'LL SAVE YOU, SARAH!

*runs to Eddy, then lands on Eddy*

Ed: *talking to Eddy's drive thru hat* Sarah, you are trapped in there? I'll save you! *hits Eddy's head with bat 3 times*

Sarah: *pulls up to window with Jimmy on a double seated bike* ED! I'M OVER HERE, YOU IDIOT!

Johnny: Sarah, Jimmy, here are your cheeseburgers, no tomato, lettuce or onions! *gives orders to Sarah and Jimmy*

Sarah: Why, thank you, Johnny! Oh, and Eddy! *raspberries at Eddy* *leaves drive thru*

Eddy: *gets up with 3 bumps on head* SARAH, YOU BRAT! GET BACK HE—

Johnny: What's that, Plank? Plank says you're fired, Eddy! He wants your drive thru hat!

Eddy: Fine! Goodbye, Johnny, goodbye, moron Plank!

Johnny: That's MANAGER Plank to you, Eddy!

*Ed and Eddy leaves Burger Time*

*back at the lemonade stand*

Edd: So, how was Burger Time?

Eddy: *facepalm*

Ed: HAMBURGERS! GIVE ME BURGERS!

THE END


End file.
